1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to an electronic device. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an application processor, a mobile device having the application processor, and a method of selecting a clock signal for the application processor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A mobile device (e.g., a smart-phone, etc.) may include an application processor for performing operations and a battery to provide power. The mobile device may reduce unnecessary power consumption by changing an operating mode of the application processor from an active mode to a sleep mode when certain operations do not need to be performed. However, in the sleep mode of the application processor, the mobile device needs to periodically monitor its environment for external events using at least one sensor module.
The mobile device may change the operating mode of the application processor from the sleep mode to the active mode periodically to process sensing-data received from the sensor module. However, since the mobile device may be active longer than is necessary to process the sensing-data, the mobile device may consume unnecessary power.